The Fox and His Devils
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was just a eight teen year old until he was turned into a Devil by the red haired beauty, Rias Gremory. Watch Naruto as he befriends beautiful women, and ends up finding love. NarutoxHarem. Uzumakicest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

"Sochi, it was time to wake up!" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

A teen with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskered marks on each of his cheeks yawned as he woke up. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the youngest child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. After getting himself cleaned up and dressed, Naruto walked down the stairs and saw his mother and sisters waiting for him.

"Good morning, Sochi/Naruto-nii." His mother and sisters spoke with a smile.

"Morning." Naruto replied with a smile as he sat next to Natsumi and Kasumi.

"Are you kids excitied to start you first day at your new school?" Kushina asked her children after she gulpped down a bite of her egg.

"I am. I'm hoping I'll make some friends that don't see ua demons." Naruko said as her siblings nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah. The last school we went to saw us as monsters." Mito spoke her opion as Kushina sighed sadlly.

"I'm sorry, it's my fualt for not stopping your father when he put the Kyuubi inside of you." Kushina spoke with sadness in her voice, as Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Kaa-chan. It's not your fualt. You did everything you could to stop that bastard." Naruto said to her as Kushina looked at her son before smiling at him.

"Thank you, Sochi." Kushina said as Naruto gives her a grin before he went back to eat his food.

After Naruto and his sisters and mother ginished eating, Naruto helped his mother clean the dishes and gave her a peek on the cheek before he and his sister said goodbye to their mother before they grabbed their bags and headed to their new school.

* * *

Once they arrived at the school, Naruto and his sisters stood in front oif it, watching the students that walked by.

"Man, this place is huge." Naruto commented with his sisters agreeing with him.

"We better get to the main office to get our secduals." Natsumi told them before they headed insinde the school.

* * *

After fetting their schudels, Naruto's sisters gave their liitle brother a peek on the cheek before they left to their classes. Walking through the hallways and the signs, Naruto was looking for the class.

"2-A...2-A...ah! There it is!" Naruto exclimaed as he walked up to the class and knock on the door, and heard a 'Come in' before he enentered the room.

"Excuse me...this is 2-A, right?" Naruto asked the teacher who nodded his head.

"It is. I'd imange your the new transfer student right? Why don't you introduce youself to the class?" The teacher asked pioletly as Naruto nodded his head before turning towards them.

"Yo! Names Naruto Uzumaki! I hope we can get along!" Naruto said with a grin.

"He's cute!" All the girls whispered to themselves while the guys groaned at the new commer.

The teacher coughed into his hand, making them turn towards him "Right then, Uzumaki-san, theres a sit opened next to Gremory-san."

Naruto looked around the room and spotted a girl with beautiful long red hair and blueish green eyes looking out the window. Nodding his head, Naruto walked over and took his seat and shot her a smile.

"Hey, names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he offered his hand.

Looking to her left, the girl named Rias blushed at the handsome boy sitting next to her.

"Rias Gremory. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san." Rias said as she shook his hand wiith her own smile, while trying to hide the blush that was on her cheeks.

"Likewise, Rias-chan." Naruto said, making the girl next to him blush before they paid attention to the rest of the class.

* * *

It was now lunch and Naruto and his sisters were eating on top of the roof. This was their faviorte place to be so that they could be alone with one another.

"Naruto-san?" A fimliair voice to Naruto asked, making him look up from his lunch and smiled at the red head.

"Hey, Rias-chan." Naruto greeted before seeing a girl with long black hair and violet eyes stood next to her "...You are?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Akeno Himejima, a friend of Rias's. I must say, Rias was right, you are a cuteie." The now named Akeno purred, causing Rias to blush at her friend before she turned away to hide her flushed face.

"Thanks for the complement, Akeno-chan. Why are you two really here? I know you didn't come up here to eat lunch." Naruto said, as Rias looked over towards him.

"Your right. The reason we came up here was that I was wondering if you would join my club?" Rias asked him with hope in her voice.

"...I'll think about it." Naruto told her as Rias nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand. Here, take this." Rias said as she handed him a card, causing Naruto to take it.

Rather curious about what the card meant, Naruto held his cuirousity and put the card in his pocket.

"Well, we should get going. It was nice meeting you again, Naruto-san. Come, Akeno." Rias turned to her friend before she walked away with Akeno following behind her.

Once they left, Naruko turned to her brother.

"Naru-nii, who was that?" Naruko asked for the rest of her siblings.

"That was just a friend I made during one of my classes this morning." Naruto told her before he went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

When school was out, Naruto and his sisters were now walking home, and Ysubaki turned towards her brother with a smile.

"Why don't you head back without us, Naru-nii? We need to go and get a few things." Tsubaki said before they gave him a peek on the cheek before leaving.

After watching his sisters leave, Naruto was now walking towards their house by himself. He stopped when he heard a girl's voice speak to someone next to her.

"Will you die for me?" The voice spoke before it had a spear appear in its right hand to show how serious she was.

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard that as he saw the brown haired teen was to scared to move.

'He's dead if I don't do something.' Naruto thought to himself before he ran out to the field and stood in front of the scared teen.

"W-Who are you?" The teen asked as Naruto turned towards him, causing him to flinch at his stare.

"Get out of here or your dead!" Naruto stated to him, making the brown haird teen run off.

When the boy was out of sight, Naruto turned his head towards the girl.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Since your about to die, I might as well tell you. My name is Raynare, and I am a Fallen Angel." The now named Raynare said as she looked at the handsome teen in front of her.

"...A Fallen Angel?" Naruto questioned, as the young woman ignored his question.

"Since you've ruined me killing that boy, I suppouse you'll have to make up for it." Raynare said as she threw the spear at him.

'Shit! I won't be able to dodge that spear in time!' Naruto thought to himself before he felt the spear go through his stomach.

"*Cough!*" Naruto coughed out alot of blood as the blood from the wound splatered onto the ground.

"It's a sham that I have to kill a cuteie like you. But, I have to follow orders seeing you have something fearer than twhat that boy has. Tolldels." Raynare said before she disappeared, leaving Naruto to die as he was losing to much blood.

'Kaa-chan...Nee-chan's...looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you...' Naruto thought to himself as he soon lostr consionusness, not notcing the card in his pocket glow as a woman appeared beside him before taking him back to his home to heal him.

* * *

'Ugh..What the hell happend last night?' Naruto wondered to himself before he felt two squishy things resting against him '...This isn't my pillow.' The teen though before he squeezed the squishy things, but stopped when he heard a moan from above him.

Shoting his eyes open, Naruto looked at the red haired beauty that was in his bed.

'R-Rias-chan?! What the hell happend last night?!' Naruto wondered as he tried to figure out what had happend to him last night.

Notcing her pillow wasn't against her, the red haired beauty yawned as she woke up before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Rias said with a smile, as Naruto tried to hold back the nosebleed from seeing her beautiful naked form.

"R-Rias-chan? Did we...do anything last night?" Naruto asked her.

"Well...aside from you sucking on my breasts like a baby, no, we didn't." Rias told him and giggled at how cute he looked when he was embrassed.

'I...did it?' Naruto thought to himself as he felt his face heat up from the thought.

"Anyway, as of for why I am here. As I said before, my name is Rias Gremory, your new master and...a devil."

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruko Uzumaki**

 **Natsumi Uzumaki**

 **Tsubaki Uzumaki**

 **Kasumi Uzumaki**

 **Mito Uzumaki**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Yasaka**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **Ophis**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Searfall Leviathan**


End file.
